


Pushed him too far

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort happens later, Just me having fun, Male-Female Friendship, probably very OOC be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: "Is that really what you think? Tell me."She had fucked up.She hadn't even realized at first, angry as she was. She had been frustrated lately with everything, and has lashed out against Sylvain.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pushed him too far

"Is that really what you think? Tell me."

She had fucked up.  
She hadn't even realized at first, angry as she was. She had been frustrated lately with everything, and has lashed out against Sylvain.  
She only realized her mistake when he hadn't said anything in return. Nothing flirty or stupid to brush her anger off like he usually did.  
So sha had turned around to see him uncharacteristically quiet and most of all, completely still.  
But what startled her the most was his posture.  
  
Sylvain was laid-back, relaxed. But right now everything was tense. Shoulder hunched inward, jaw clenched...

He looked like a wounded animal ready to bolt, she realized 

Ingrid felt her heart clench when she saw his eyes. Full of hurt and anger, but mostly, pain. Full of tears he was holding back through sheer will.

Worst of all, she couldn't speak.   
This was Sylvain. The real one, not the mask he usually wore. Her mind was blank.

"It is isn't it? But...You. You of all people should know that I-" his voice caught in his throat. "Nevermind. I won't bother you again. See ya."

  
He took a step back, shaking his head.   
Then he turned around and left her there, frozen in the hallway.   
A day later he was transferring to the Golden Deer house.  
Seeing him laugh easily with the other members of the house, she felt cold.   
Sylvain was avoiding her now, and she didn't know how to talk to him. Before, it was him who usually sought her out...never the other way round.

She couldn't help but drown herself in the guilt and the memory of her words.

"You're a idiot skirt-chaser who only cares about crests! Just like your father!" 

What an idiot she had been.

A week later, the Golden Deer house was out on a mission. And the reports terrified her.  
Milkan, dead.  
He had transformed into a demonic beast under the eyes of everyone.  
And they had to kill him.  
Sylvain had kept the Lance of Ruin. Sylva in had to kill his brother.  
...  
She needed to find him.  
He was the only one who had managed to comfort her after Glenn.  
She had to be there for him now, or else could she really call herself his friend?  
_\- if they were still friends anyway. Her mind replied. After last time, did he still even see her as a friend ? -_ She didn't know and she refused to consider the hypothetical no of this question.   
He was her friend.   
And he needed her. Now.  
She couldn't fuck this one up. she would apologize and they would make up.   
It had to work.  
It had to.


End file.
